NOW, you're sorry!
by chicago7244
Summary: What if you have to look in the mirror every morning and had to be reminded of why your parents were fighting last night? What would do if you knew you could help someone, but it meant you would get hurt even worst? What would you do to keep your friendship intact? How far would you go for love? Keep these questions in mind if you want to understand why I chose to write this story


_PROLOGUE_

_**SONNY' S P.O.V**_

I let my eyes travel up and, and all around the amazingly, giant building standing in front of me. I can smell the roses and fresh cut grass all the way over here! Teens ranging between thirteen to eighteen years old hop off their yellow buses and hurry over to meet the friends they have not seen all Summer long. Guys lean against lockers as they try to look cool. I hear some of the same guys bet to see how many of the cheerleader's number they can get before class begins. I waves at the students as the driver passes them before pooling up to the curb. The kids I wave to look at me like I'm crazy, not having the courtesy to wave back._ Big meanies._

I grin widely. "I really get to go here?!" I ask excitedly.

My dad lets out a heartily chuckle before stepping out of our white car. Its' yours for the taking, sweetie. He says.

I let my dad take a hold of my right hand as he helps me finally get out of this ugly limo. I stand beside the car door awkwardly as my dad goes to fetch my new principle. I heard if you stay on his good side, he is very nice. I ignore the lingering stars and no so quiet whispers that travel over from my future school mates.

"Who' s the girl?"

"Isn't that Daniel Monroe's daughter?"

"Yes! Finally some fresh meat!"

I turn my head to the very last comment. I look straight at the African-African girl that I know for sure in where words came from. The brunette suddenly looks uncomfortable when she realizes that I heard what she just said. I guess I would too if I was standing at the other side of the street like she is.

"What you staring at, kid?" She snarks in my face. before using her heavy looking backpack to push me out of her **and** other five cheerleader members walking way. She rolls her eyes up to the sky as if I have already ruined her entire day. Then, continues to gossip about me to her friends. I don't do anything but smile. Something tells me we are going to be the BEST of friends!'

HEAVENLY MONROE...? I hear a male voice call from the schools' front entrance. I grab my backpack out from the back seat. Then, kiss our family's' driver (Myles) good-bye. You will always be my most trusted friend. I whisper in his pierced left ear.

He smiles down at me with love in his blue eyes. You can see how much he cares for me over a mile away. "-as you will mine. He whispers back. Take care of yourself, Darling." He adds. He gives me a quick long, and watches me as I hurry up the many stairs. I smile at my father and the tall African-American, brown eyed man that stands next to him. I snuffle in a giggle, knowing how closer I am to making my dreams a reality...

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

"So that' s the chemistry lab. To your left is the gym, and next to is the nurses. In front of you is the cafeteria, while on your right is where the school garden blooms ever spring. Only seniors can eat out there. So, sorry to say you have a whole three years before you get that privilege."

"Heavenly...Heavenly... are you getting all this?"

I stopped listening to Principle Love after he mentioned the word, 'garden'. I love flowers. Their are so sweet, so delicate. Probably the only things that are still pure in this world. I wanted to have my own garden one day, but I know my dad would never allow it to happen.

**"SONNY!"** My dad snaps at me. whip my head around at my nickname.

"I apologize for my daughters immature behavior." My dad says apologetically to Principle Love. "She tends to lose her focus _a lot._" He adds, embarrassed of my actions.

Principle Love only laughs while making his way over to me. " There' s no reason to be sorry. This is a beautiful school. He says to my dad. "Would you like to add 'walking out to the garden' to your tour? He asks finally setting his eyes back on me. My eyes go wide at the question. _Of course I would! Now show me how to open this emergency door without triggering the alarm!_

Before I could say, _'yes'_, out from the corner of my eye I see my dad looking straight at me. He has that same look he and my mom gives me when I act non-acceptable..._immature_.

"No thank you. We better just stick to what ever is actually on my school tour, Sir." I respond with a forced smile.

Principle Love seems surprised by my answer, almost as if he doesn' t believe me. "Are you sure? Really, I don't mind taking you outside-.

"You heard my daughter, Joeseth. She already said no. And for we call her Sonny,** not** _Heavenly_" My dad hisses at his best friend. "Now lets forget about the stupid flowers, and continue on with the tour." He finishes.

Principle Love nods without another word about the garden, and continues to lead the way down the freshmen hallways. I feel my dad gently grab my hand. I turn around to look at him. " .Do...not...embarrass me, unless you want me to change my mind about letting you attend public school." He says to me lowly with seriousness in his eyes. "Do you understand me?" I nod vigorously. I don' t want to go back to my old private school. I still have night mares about my days there.

"I promise I will only concentrate on my school work. I won' t disappoint you like I did at my old school, Daddy."

His grey eyes soften even moves his lips up to make a grin show on his face. "I know you won't." He replies in a more gentle tone.

We go to catch up with my new Principle in the Guidance office. There is a boy that looks to be sixteen or seventeen years old. His hair think, dark and curly. His eyes are mysterious dark green, they remind me of one the many emerald necklaces my mom owns back at home. He' s wearing warn-out blue jeans, and a navy-blue football jersey that has the number twenty-one printed on it. He rubs his eyes like a toddler that has just woken up from a nap.

I guess I was staring a bit too long, because looks up at me with a smirk on his face._ Just when I thought he couldn't possibly get any hotter. _Is there somethin' ya wanted? He asks with a bit a southern accent dripping off his tongue.

I shake my head as he stands to his feet. _Goodness the boy is tall!_ "I just wanted to say, you have amazing eyes." _Did I actually say that out loud? _He lets out a little laugh. _Yep, I did._

"So_ **you**_ must be Sonny." He states.

I farrow my eyes at the brunette, starting to slowing get over what I just said out loud. _How does he already know my name?_

"So I see you have met your student guide. Principle Loves says after coming up from behind me with my dad not too far behind. Sonny this is Chad. He will be I guess you can say; _"your school map"_, until you get can get use to this jungle we call a school. Since he actually attends this school, he can show things and also explain things much better than I can ever do myself. Principle Love explains. My dad only stands beside us silently.

"Chad this will be the person you will help this month. Please don't lose this student like you lost the last one." I'm sorry, did he say, 'lose'? Like as in, never found?

Chad runs his hand down his face. "I told you Principle Love, that kid transferred after his second day here." He insists. Our principle only shakes his head with a half grin. I can tell he wants to say; 'yeah that's totally true..not!'

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

"...So I guess I'll see you later?" I say to my dad as he puts away his pen in his blazer pocket. He hand must be hurting after all those enrollment paper he just had to sign.

He nods. "Yes you will. You have a good first day of school, Sweetheart." He says as he heads to the door.

"Thank you so much." I say before he turn the door knob.

He looks down at me. "You're welcome, bye." He says, then closing the wooden door behind him. I wanted to catch up with him, and told him he forgot to give me a good-bye hug, but I don't dare do something so foolish Instead I walk back out into the hallway where Chad is patiently waiting for me.

**"ARE YOU READY TO START AN AMAZING FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, SONNY?!"** He exclaims with a bit too much enthusiasm about the subject.

"Uhhh..sure? Why not?" I shrug.

* * *

**Sooooo... what do you all think so far?**

**Is it good? Will you want to read farther? I hope you do want to read more. I have SO many ideas for this Fanfic, that I would love for you to read about. **

**So, tell me what you think in your review, or you can _PM_ your opinion to me. **

**Criticism is welcomed here, so do not be shy to tell me what you are really thinking about I have written.**

**Can' t wait to hear from you. **

**Until next time! This is **_**chicago7244**,_** signing off! xoxo.**


End file.
